


Леди и Рысь

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Коллажи Фэнтези [6]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Есть старая легенда о прекрасной даме, которую сопровождает ручная рысь. Даму можно встретить в лесах, но на вопросы она не отвечает, скользит между деревьев подобно призраку, а рысь следует за ней...There is an old legend about a beautiful lady accompanied by a tame lynx. The lady can be found in the forests, but she does not answer questions, she slides between the trees like a ghost, and the lynx follows her ...Автор косплея -~Фиона~Автор коллажа -Эмилия Запольская
Series: Коллажи Фэнтези [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846357
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Леди и Рысь

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж. Фото из стоков и фото из коллекции команды.


End file.
